Magnánimo
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: [Au]  Pintura, escultura, teatro y Réquiem.  Pequeños momentos,  que llevan a la realización de   un  ideal. [Hiei x Kurama]
1. P i n t u r a

**Tirado en mi cama me viene un tremendo golpe a la cara. Y de hilando a hilando, pasé a terrenos extraños.**

Ahora, estimado lector, quiero advertirle un par de cosas, si es que pretende adelantarse en este escrito bizarro y amorfo.

**Punto A**YAOI

**PuntoB:**. Base a que el Fic en si, es AU (Alternate Universe)

Ahora bien, el texto será dividido en 4 (Cuatro) capítulos, momentos... Artes. Que implican cada uno por separado, el 'Arte' que se mencionará.

Por el momento, sería todo lo que debo mencionar.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

**Magnánimo.**

.- ( x ) Pintura. 

Trova, sonata... ¿Cómo suenan las pisadas de un artista?

A nadie le importa. Una ciudad entera y alterada. Demasiado preocupada en materialismos. Muy entrada en sus frivolismos. Personas que vienen, que se van y no regresan más. Luces que nublan la vista humana. Ciegos, ciegos y condenados. Depravados e infames. Desperdicios y condenados.

Ni el infierno es tan basto como para albergar tal cantidad de especimenes absurdos en el mismo lugar.

Se debe el equilibro de tal ecosistema caótico, a algunas pocas reglas sutilmente establecidas por los años de los siglos y milenios:

'_... Ignorar a los demás...'_

Precisamente es lo que acontece ya.

Las dos de la madrugada marca el reloj de un anticuado celular, que adelantado en 10 minutos se dispuso a colocar. Mientras esos primates que infestan la cuidad no paran de caminar.

Entonces se tambalea, le tiemblan las piernas y duda si puede andar. Un hombre vestido de negro logra escurrirse hasta una esquina. Apenas saliendo de la calle norte, esa donde se pasean las prostitutas a estas altas horas. Pero nadie lo nota, ni una condenada sexo servidora. Pese a que es llamativo y atractivo.

Ojos rojos escondidos tras pelo negro que cae sobre un rostro pálido. Tez que solo por una pizca de color, es que no es idéntica al tono mortuorio de un cadáver. Pero tiene la mirada perdida, recorriendo una figura que frente a él no esta. Y tiembla de nuevo su todo cuerpo antes de precipitase al suelo.

Conteniendo el aliento.

- Maravilloso...-

Y no hay una palabra digna para describir lo que esta noche...

A quien esta noche... encontró.

Todo da vueltas, similar a la sensación que provoca la falta absoluta de aire.

No podrían existir condiciones mas propicias a la hora de delirar. Y este hombre lo sabía perfectamente. ¡Como diablos no iba a sentirse morir, ante esa maldita mirada...!

Flash, bombardeo cruel. Una exquisita vista regresando a apoderarse de sus pupilas rojas como la sangre. De nuevo, una y otra vez. Mientras su cuerpo bajo y delgado se desplaza hacia su guarida. Confiando solo en su burdo instinto que justo ahora, alterado y excitado se encontró.

- Rojo... y de Ojos verdes... –

Balbuceando, dando gracias a Dios que nadie lo pudo escuchar hablar, con semejante acento imbécil en su voz.

Sus palmas queman y arden cuando imagina lo suave de ese pelo intenso como el fuego. Coloreando todo a su alrededor, dotando de misticismo toda esquina donde se fue a parar esa noche, en aquel antro donde solo venden café y cigarrillos. Un bar bohemio. Lleno de poesía y sus escribas, de juglares y sus cantos.

De artistas con su arte.

Sabe que asciende unas escaleras, que la mujer encargada de cobrarle la renta le grita desde el piso de abajo que desea su dinero **YA**. Pero eso no importa... nada importa ahora.

Porque su rostro fino persiste en acosarlo. Y diablos... se reprocha...

- ¿Cómo va a ser de un hombre...? –

Un golpe seco declara que la puerta está abierta. Que pase, rápido y se apresure a cerrarla de nuevo. Ya que este entorno sagrado no puede ser mancillado. De un portazo le encierra de nuevo, aislándose de la realidad.

Para él es su refugio y único patrimonio. La nación donde solo él puede gobernar.

Para ojos comunes, esto es solo un departamento desordenado. El hábitat natural y descuidado de un artista hambriento no consolidado en un terreno inestable como lo es la Pintura y escultura. Bañadas varias piezas de mármol y lienzos con una plateada luz que se filtra por los ventanales, esos que carecen de cortinas y permiten el paso degenerado de la luna.

Algunas piezas asemejan vida, otras demuestran vida... y unas cuantas menos están muertas y se pudren en este rincón.

Y este hombre de negro se despoja de tales ropas, a un lado su chaqueta, lejos su camisa. Incluso zapatos vuelan por el aire y aterrizan cerca de un montón de tubos vacíos de miles de millones de colores al óleo y pinceles ya bien gastados.

Apresurándose a encontrar un caballete que planta firmemente al centro de la habitación, buscando su juego más fiel de pinceles y una brocha gorda. Un lienzo blanco y se detiene frente a él.

Se pierde en lo virgen de esta superficie. Mientras sus ojos rojos no se apartan del lienzo, lleva una mano hasta su frente. Pasando dos dedos sobre esa cinta blanca que usa siempre que no está pintando. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo?

'_... Solo actúa cuando vale la pena...'_

Retirando su cinta de la frente. Sabe que un tercer ojo acaba de abrirse.

Todo comienza a fluir.

Pinceladas firmes y libres

'_... ¿De que universo viene él? ...'_

Delineando aquel rostro fino y misterioso. Que mires por donde le mires, entero y completa obra maestra de dioses resulta.

'_... ¿Es realmente un humano? ...'_

El auténtico verde de aquellos ojos nació en la punta de su pincel, dando vida a esa misma mirada enigmática y seductora.

'_... ¿Quién es él?...'_

Rojo, rojo luminoso y quemante. Mechones escarlata precipitándose sobre el cuadro entero y perfecto de su toda persona. Elegantes, individuales... Cayendo por sobre su pecho y hacia su espalda.

'_...¿ Por qué está él aquí?...'_

Labios a los cuales brillaban del mismo sutil modo que los de aquel individuo en el bar. Tersos, suaves.. bálsamo que seguro sabrían a ambrosia... El último detalle y su obra se encontró terminada.

Un paso, dos... retrocede y aun cuando su rostro entero esta cubierto de pintura, se siente desnudo y voluble...

- Un maldito demonio...- no hay como describir al pelirrojo aquel.

Todo a su alrededor es oscuridad. Se encuentra solo y nadie hay a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su boca aún sabe a café. Huele a cigarrillos, a tinta y la maldita esencia de ese pelirrojo le rodea.

Delira.

Se encuentra en el mismo bar, acorralado de su misma presencia cautivante...

Aquel lienzo ya no es un lienzo.

Es ahora una maldita ventana invitante que se salta el tiempo y le transporta a el momento donde le miró por vez primera. Una puerta al delirio, pasadizo a la locura cuando se imagina que lo tiene ahoramisno frente a él. Mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que esmeraldas son.

Este lienzo ahora... es su tesoro mas grande.

- ... ¿Quién eres tu...? –

Sabe que la pintura es fresca... sabe que si la toca, se estropearía y ya no hay demonio en casa.

Pero, por todo el infierno...

¿Por qué siente el deseo de tocarlo?

Hiei, a estas alturas de su existencia puede estimar muchas cosas. Y sabe, en el momento donde detecta que muerde sus labios, que justo ahora... ha quedado prendado de ese pelirrojo.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

Me excuso: A Hiei lo puse como el 'artista hambriento y bohemio', por una razón... y esa es el JAGAN. Ya sabes, el tercer ojo. Ese mismo que se presume un artista despierta para el momento donde viene a manifestarse el arte en él.

Lala... Ocurre que estoy loco y esto nació de mis traumas comunes. Tenía un óleo de Kurama, lo hice cuiando iba a la secundaria. Y aunque es feo y toda la kosa... yo lo amo. Por eso, se lo di a la única persona en este mundo que puede tenerlo: Nekokosa.

Bien, es eso.

Recuerde que los comentarios no son tóxicos XD.

**Hikari Zaoldyeck**

* * *

Cap II: ESCULTURA 


	2. E s c u l t u r a

**Enfrascado en mi aturdimiento común, el tiempo corre y yo ni me entero. **

Ah ... Bien podría tardar en escribir menos tiempo. Tomando en cuenta que esta cosa no es tan larga. Y se debe a que, desafortunadamente, no soy constante. Pero la razón por la que no soy constante es algo que ignoro...

A veces, escribo solo hasta una coma, y dejo de escribir...

No por que no tenga idea de que estoy haciendo... solo... no sé a que se deba...

Además... estoy leyendo el manga de Hunter x Hunter de nuevo X3

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

**Magnánimo.**

.- ( x ) Escultura. 

¿Tiempo? Absurdo preguntarse por él. Ya no puede recordar el segundo donde su conciencia no se manifestó más.

Existencia difuminada.

El maldito demonio pelirrojo atrapado en un lienzo, vívido de óleo y alma propia. Mientras el pelinegro, denegado de cualquier rastro de razón, cuestionándose la profundidad y paradoja que envuelven al mítico ser. De pie e hipnotizado. Lánguido y delgado.

Una voz profunda, sin dote alguno de gravedad. Balbuceando lo que el resto de horas y días quizá. Diciendo sobre el color de sus ojos, hablando del tesoro sin nombre...

-Nombre...-

En un pedazo de universo concurrido y contaminado solo existente fuera de este recinto ideal, la noche declarada es de nuevo. Mientras algunos pausan sus vidas y duermen, otros continúan ya que su ambiente idóneo es la oscuridad.

Corre, corre solo usando una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Escaleras abajo y sin preocuparse por su pelo desordenado o el desfajo de sus ropas.

-¡Necesito saber su nombre! -

No lleva ni un centavo y eso tampoco implica que tendría la idea de usar el transporte colectivo. Porque se está excitado mas que nunca antes en su vida, más que durante cualquier fuga o punto cósmico producto de su afán.

'_... ¡Voy a encontrarme con él!...' _

Callejeando, hambriento de solo tiempo que precisaba ganar. Verlo, verlo, verlo... Es todo y no cabe una sola idea más. Mientras su cuerpo actúa sin que entienda como aunque sabe la razón. Buscándolo. Dirigiéndose donde la sangre en sus venas ordena, confiando en ella pues ahora esta ciego y solo puede ver al demonio aquel.

Jadeante, consternado... ha llegado al mismo paradisíaco Antro donde lo conoció...

Y sigue el olor del café, adentrándose a un universo diferente, pasando una puerta y su cortina de cuentas de cristal.

Incienso, cigarrillos y cafeína. Oscuridad y velas sobre mesitas perdidas en el ambiente ideal. Donde los hombres son poco menos que una idea y más que una palabra.

Pero el aire es diferente.

Ligero, pues aquellos en su interior no se atreven a respirar, y tenso ya que temen que al hacerlo el encanto precioso desaparezca por su falta de resistencia. Entonces, cuando sus ojos rojos pasan efímeramente por sobre el palco central... Siente el mismo terror que todos los presentes en el lugar...

Y lo ve a él.

Él. ¿Ángel? Él, pelirrojo delirio de infinito poderío. Murmurando, rezando, condenando... con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa delirante en sus labios. Hablando de divinidades, de cielos y de infiernos iguales.

Mientras el mundo se para a su alrededor, él enterado y complacido.

.-( _Divinidad_

_De rareza cualquiera  
Típica y ordinaria  
En el cielo de perseguida  
Y terrenal su uso es 'X'  
Divinidad_

_Qué sonaría igual si fuere endemoniada  
Salada como la mar turbulenta y oscura  
De noche con tormenta recia  
Y víctimas con números seis  
Divina broma vida  
Tanto como condenada  
Dame, más...  
Divino ...  
Divina...  
Divinidad_.)-

A estas alturas de su vida, Hiei puede razonar muchas cosas…

Pero simplemente no existe una razón para él. Porque el pelirrojo es Dios y Demonio a la vez. Pues absoluto y cruel es, mirando por sobre un palco que le eleva al cielo aún cuando tierra no esta a mas de 50 centímetros hacia abajo, le mira a él y al resto de un público agonizante con un par de pupilas verdes y esmeraldas.

Es Dios cuando el murmullo débil de una docena de espectadores batiendo las palmas a dispar le enorgullecen tanto que le hacen una reverencia dar; Y es Demonio cuando mira por una ínfima centésima de segundo a Hiei, parado como un cretino con esos ojos de seductor infame.

Glorificándolo y corrompiéndolo.

Develando y confundiendo.

Purificándolo y manchándolo.

Arrebatándole el alma pues dijo '¡_Con esa mirada!'_ que ahora le pertenece a él. No puede oír, ni pensar, ni existir o blasfemar. ¿Cómo, si no puede respirar?

Y solo es confusión.

Un condenado infinitesimal, que no ve ni escucha.

Aun cuando es humano y sabe que es terrenal, se pregunta entre estos mil caos que se manifiestan en el mismo instante… ¿Qué es esto que siente?

Placer, placer como jamás antes experimentó. ¡No, pero es que ni siquiera imaginó que algo como esto pudiera existir!

Sudaba, lo sabía y es que solo con eso es que siente que es un hombre común enteramente corriente: y esta idea solo nauseas puede provocar. Fastidiándolo y degradándolo.

'…_¿Por qué sudo, entonces? …'_

Jadeaba, pues el exhalar e inhalar rápida y profundamente le llena los pulmones de este aire pútrido de cuidad, que se escurre por bajo la puerta de su recinto 'sagrado', recordándole que nunca puede aislarse realmente. Entonces, siente ira y blasfema sin parar.

'… _¿Por qué jadeo, entonces? …'_

Golpeaba, obviamente ya que cada impacto se lleva consigo grandes cantidades de ira y antipatía que siente de todo y por todo. Disipándose prontamente y dejándole una cálida sensación de satisfacción y paz interior.

'…_¡¿Por qué golpeo, entonces?!...'_

Y con un grito autoritario se ordena respuestas para sus absurdas preguntas.

Parándolo todo con determinación. Deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos y el golpeteo que atacaba marfil. Un martillo y un cincel que desde hacía años que desconocía, precipitándose al suelo y con un estruendo recriminándole su arbitraria acción.

Se encontró vestido de semidesnudez, usando un short rojo y sin camisa ni calcetas.

Sin cinto sobre la frente sudada.

Y lo vio…

Bajando la mirada, por bajo un metro de altura… Blanco. Deslumbrante. Tendido a sus pies…

-… Dios…-

El pelirrojo sin color, sin verdes ojos. Que aún hecho de blanco marfil se muestra altanero, caliente, divino y seductor.

De espalda descubierta, de hombros desnudos. Pelo maravilloso jugueteando por sus mejillas blancas y delineando su columna perfecta.

Desnudo.

Lo estaría de no ser por aquella sutil sábana de seda pálida y marfil. Que se envuelve infernalmente alrededor de su cintura delineada.

-… Demonio…-

Como un animal. Cómo algo inhumano y cadencioso. Haciéndose hacia el suelo bajo él, acechándolo aún cuando puede fácilmente interpretar que la presa es él.

Sabe que es marfil y frió es. Sabe que de una forma u otra esta figura es aquél infierno de pelirrojo sublime…

Y sabe que quiere besarlo.

Hiei, a estas alturas de su existencia puede estimar muchas cosas. Y sabe, en el momento donde presiona suavemente sus labios contra los de la piedra blanca, que justo ahora… ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…

Mucho.

Pero a fin de cuentas…. Bla….

Pido perdón por la piltrafa de texto que 'dizque' dice el zorro. ¡Lo siento! Pero realmente, ESE día (Todos los días, de hecho) no me salió nada bien XwX. La razón por la que no le cambié a algo más 'Decente' es por que no se me ocurrió nada más. Y, segundo motivo: Ya lo había subido a Fotolog (¿?).

Desearía ser un sujeto constante.

Pero … no soy nada mas ke un condenado idiota.

Pero feliz, creo….

Hasta el Cap que viene X3

**Hikari Zaoldyeck.**

* * *

Cap III: TEATRO. 


	3. T e a t r o

**A veces Realidad, se revuelca con Fantasía. Hijitos raros es el resultado. Abominables y adorables.**

Tal cual mi particular forma de ser. ¿Esperar a que alguna persona me aguante? Nah… una en un millón. Pero por ahí existen pocos….

Yo se que la calidad, no es la propia como para irme tardando tantos meses. Pero es tal cual me resulta.

Hay que tener en cuenta que cuando tal o cual palabra, frase, acción o pensamiento se manifiestan… muchas de esas son medidas que en la vida practica y real no sirven. Por lo que no recomiendo tomar ni como metáfora este escrito. Entiendo que es darle mucho valor al escrito, el cual NO tiene. Pero me siento obligado a aclararlo.

Aún cuando (comento sutilmente….) todas las veces… yo si he usado lo que '_aprendí_' de mis escritos, en mi vida real.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

**Magnánimo.**

.- ( x ) Teatro. 

Noche sin claro de luna.

No hay estrellas, que destellen infantilmente deseándole suerte. No hay lluvia que le bañe siquiera, para asearle el espíritu abatido y agonizante. Ni aire con olor a victoria, susurrándole al oído falsas promesas y metas consolidadas.

¿Es que nadie, '…_diablos…'_, puede mentirle al menos una vez? ¿Es acaso, que incluso elementos románticos y espíritus vagos, se rehúsan a hablar con él?

Él camina, entonces. Solo y sin ningún apoyo divino consolador. Con el corazón escondido dentro del pecho, bajo satín y una camisa blanca. Cerrando el saco con una sola mano, mientras uno tras otro, sus pasos le llevan a una perdición absoluta.

Adentrándose a la calle norte.

Esta enloqueciendo, lo sabe y no es que antes se engañare. Si fuere humano castañearían sus dientes, sudaría frío y le temblarían las manos. Su mirada, tal vez, se haría débil e irregular. Pero eso no le puede ocurrir a él. Pues, no es humano…

Es solo un estuche vacío.

- ' B i z z a r r o ' –

Entrando sin vacilar a dicha dimensión de confusión y fascinación. Hoy huele a sal y jugo de naranja. A capuchino helado y saliva caliente, pestilente olor a humanidad.

Hoy, es noche de Teatro.

Entonces ríe entre los dientes, cerrando los ojos rojos al pasar por la cortina de cuentas de cristal. Cubriendo su rostro con una sola mano pálida y maltratada que es estética, pero no elegante.

Entonces acariciado por exhalaciones cálidas todas una, amontonándose en sus labios y alrededor de su cuello, tratando de seducirlo y mas bien asfixiándolo.

'…_Artesanos….. No soporto a ninguno de ustedes…'_

Como la mujer por sobre el escenario infinitamente maleable. Con rojo vestido, jugando a la diva. Ella fingiéndose envenenada, de puro placer mortal que hace condenado de estereotípico. Pretendiendo que su arte único y novedoso es.

Bailando y actuando. Un cuerpo narrando historias de demonios en éxtasis pues placeres inverosímiles experimentan. Intentando seducción y prometiendo lugar en el infierno con ella. Manos doblegadas y calladamente, arder y arder hasta el fin del tiempo Universo.

Farsante.

Ella, una farsante. Mujer fatal pretendiendo ser arte. Valiéndose de su estética figura, entallada y ligera de peso. Acudiendo a su física persona, como única herramienta cautivadora.

Ella no tienta al pecado. La estúpida suplica atención y lame el suelo para ello.

Perdiendo Hiei la Fe en lo que consideraba, un sitio respetable y medianamente auténtico.

Incluso aquel pequeño Universo grato y atractivo, poco a poco se corrompe. Lo sabe cuando la misma dama Súcubo, con lengua viperina reptil relame sus labios con rojo color-. Él aparta la mirad al fin.

Y mientras aquella loba con piel de zorra aún juega a la Diva de TV, él regresa a su único interés. El legitimo que hoy y siempre le tienta a regresar.

'… _Dios Pagano pelirrojo con tu demoníaca mirada…'_

Casualmente; con un movimiento rápido y eficaz, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y pasando el dorso de la mano por sus labios secos, además de delgados.

Buscándolo y encontrándolo en menos de un segundo. ¿Cómo demorarse, si el único que deslumbra es aquel infierno de ser?

Y una vez mas, un caos es…

Al fondo y en la esquina.

Ahí, a un costado de esa lámpara de aceite. Ardiendo una llama pequeña y anaranjada, cuya luz torna cobriza cuando le toca a él.

Pelirrojo, que luce mas caliente que nunca antes. Oro, marfil, pétalo de rosa… fuego encarnado perfecto en todo sentido. No lo ha palpado nunca, y teme que nunca lo hará. Pero sus manos queman y desea alucinantemente tocarlo y morir calcinado si es el precio a pagar.

Inquietantemente quieto, una estatua perfecta e imperturbable… Pero mira el pelinegro, con esos ojos rojo sangre y el tercero de Artista, que es mucho más humano de lo que nunca antes se percató.

Aún con esos ojos fríos esmeralda. Fijos en un punto que él ya no puede recordar desde el instante donde, una vez mas…. El pelirrojo dios le obliga a devota adoración.

Dios emitiendo juicio gélido y fugaz.

Sonriendo entonces, sin candor una burla precisa y corta en extensión. Cerrando cruelmente sus ojos gema y divinidad. Perfecta mano blanquecina acude a proteger de vistas curiosas la forma en que sus labios denotan tal emoción.

Y Dios se ha reído divino de forma demoníaca.

- Cleopatra prostituta y desabrida... ¿Piensas igual, verdad? – Voz elegante e insidiosa. Denotando su naturaleza iluminada y malévola seductora.

No existió nada más.

Nada más después de que aquel ínfimo instante de atención le prestó el pelirrojo a él. Murmurando algo y desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia un lado.

Entonces, él, sombra negra y nunca personaje teatral; se dispuso a actuar.

'…_Sobrenatural que congelas mi sangre …'_

Presentándose: Consumido pintor y escultor. Pelo negro y habitante del sur de la cuidad. En un apartamento desordenado y descuidado. De nombre Hiei y de apellidos que prefiere no mencionar.

'… _He venido de muy lejos a verte ...'_

Sabía que se hacia llamar Kurama pese a que un nombre mas humano poseía. Escuchó el poema que la semana pasada salió de esos labios tentación. El universo lo sabe; pelirrojo exquisito de finísimos modos nadie puede no observar y mucho menos olvidar.

'… _Traicionándome, pero siéndote fiel…'_

Descaradamente sucia, ciertamente. No, no es que sienta especial repulsión por mujeres a causa de una tendencia Gay.

'… _Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea…'_

Simplemente no cree en su alma. Es vacía y hueca, tanto que le resulta especialmente natural adoptar cualquier modo existencial que se le presente. Pero eso no la hace Actor. A nadie hace actor una burda copia banal.

'… _Seducirte si hace falta…'_

Tampoco es que odie tal rama del arte. Es solo que rara vez encuentra a alguien que lo haga con vida y no medido y fingido. Entonces pregunta Hiei ¿Será que jamás comprenderá ya que el mismo, no sabe como medianamente actuar?

'… _Sincerarme y desnudarme más aún de lo que podría tener…_'

Para patéticamente confesándole: Ha pasado las últimas dos noches en vela, frente a un pelirrojo óleo y un Dios mármol; pensando en la forma de acercarse al demonio sensual que visita frecuentemente el Antro Bohemio B i z z a r r o. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue actuar como alguien mas _normal_.

' … _¿Aceptas, eso NADA que puedo ofrecer?...'_

Un brillo interesante creciendo en esos ojos verdes destellantes. Pues lo mira por más de un momento y luego otro más.

- Define normal-

- No como _yo_, claro está –

'_... Tómalo ya…'_

- Define _Tu_ – Ronroneando en doble frecuencia. Incitándolo, retándolo quizá… Y él sabe, de una inexplicable manera, a lo que se refiere.

Fue que una sonrisa que nunca antes había existido en él se manifestó. Divertida, complacida. Imagen misma y verdadera de complicidad. Completo entendimiento y comienzo de un divertido juego.

'… _Verás quién soy …' _

Hiei, a estas alturas de su vida, puede estimar muchas cosas. Y sabe; en el momento donde le toma por la muñeca suave y delgada llevándolo hacia la salida de emergencia, que justo ahora... comienza el cumbre y magnánimo Viaje Existencial.

**x . – x- . x - . x **_**- . x -**_** . x - . x - . x - .**

Juro solemnemente: No ser un maniaco.

O solo el grado maniaco al cual es difícil/complicado/absurdo/imposible/aburrido entender.

En ningún momento esto se trata de Kurama. No, No y no. Todo es por y por Hiei. Hiei, piensa, Hiei ve, Hiei deduce, Hiei alucina, Hiei esta haciendo… Hiei Hiei. Hiei.

Por que Hiei es el loco que no es cuerdo. Por que Hiei es el artista maniaco que cree que nada salvo lo que le place y le gusta, es lo correcto y único valedero en el mundo. Basado en una etapa de mi vida hace unos años. Pero el bastardo debe superar ESE punto.

De la Diva de rojo, la verdad… yo me la imagine mala. Espero que se representare mala. Según aquí ella representa a todo aquel que se cree que, por ir a un café bohemio ya entiende de pasiones artísticas. O aquellos que con dos rimas tontas como 'En blanco consuelo el abuelo austero…' ya es también escritor. ARG! ¡Cuando lo odio!

Y eso también podría aplicarse a mi, que … me hago llamar escritor pese a que no soy especialmente 'creacionista' o imaginativo y narrativo. Pero el punto es eso… Detesto ver como nace un sujeto que sepa escribir V-a-c-a , y ya se proclame escritor. No, escritor, pintor, escultor, actor, músico… se nace, se pule posteriormente y se vive. No solo se adopta la ideología y el nombre bonito.

Alucines Toreador, quizá. Espero que no de Artesano. Y aun si lo fuere… no me molestaría. Ya que ESO seria lo que soy en verdad.

Quiero aclarar que no me molestan los escritos de NADIE. Solo ODIO cuando se elevan al cielo por ello y dejan al escritor como un sediento de popularidad o elogios. Si la gente mirare/hiciere arte normal y sin un 'plus' **ético/moral/estético a sociedad** yo no tendría tales arranques.

Arte no es clase, ni posición social ni nivel de ser humano.

Arte es simple y burdo amor a tal o cual aspecto del ser humano.

¿Sencillo?

Ah… al diablo. Así lo veo yo.

Mil gracias, a quien pudiere llegar hasta aquí sin ofenderse o pensarme hedonista. Que me pueda leer usted es placentero.

En serio, lo agradezco.

Y bien, ya… tranquilo. Al capítulo que viene es fin. Se termina y ya no hay mas maniaco que hable en Magnánimo. ¿Será que me tarde mas o menos? Dios… nadie lo sabe …. Si, no llego ni a las cinco páginas y me gaste una completa en ponerme de EMO o Loco, o así… maniaco, pero en serio espero sea de su agrado.

**-Hikari Zaoldyeck-**

Cap IV: RÉQUIEM. 


End file.
